The Phantom family
by Lucifer Morningstar 1
Summary: In this story you can see Danny Phantom in the future and his kids.


**Prehistory**

It has been for 16 years after the asteroid. After 16 years Danny Phantom save the world. Then all the people admired him (well most).

But that was the past. Now almost no one thought of Danny Phantom. Nobody recognize him or his friends when they out on the street. But for them it was not bad. Rather, they wanted to re-merge with the crowd. And they did it.

Tucker continued his position as mayor of Amity Park. He not yet had the opportunity to start a family. Jazz was a lecturer at the most prestigious college in Washington. Since she stepped there every year received an award for the best teacher. And on a personal level she already has a husband and a five-year-old daughter named Lily. We know a bit for Dani because she travels constantly, but Danny recently received a postcard from her in which she had written that she was established in Spain and intends to pursue there.

Danny and Sam were in Amity Park. After the disaster, Danny gained a new ability: telepathy (he could talk with others just by thinking and they could also meet him.) When they grew they want to live together.When they became 18 years-old they married and began to live together in a house in the center of the city. It is not difficult to guess what follows Danny. Astronomy, of cource. Sam did not specialize, because at the first year she was born twins: a boy and a girl. Their names were James and Jessica. They are now 12 years old. When the children born Sam was very worried about their safety because Danny still was fighting with at least a ghost of the day. She made him promise that he would stop doing it. Danny had no choice, and he knew Sam's right, so he listened her. So he seal the portal of his parents forever and no longer be transformed into Danny Phantom.

Now I will give you a little information about the twins. James is bigger than his sister with seven minutes. He is always ready to fool around and do crazy things, but the exception he is a very good student. His hair is black, his eyes are purple. And when does antics are constantly dealing with his computer or play chess.

Jessica is the exact opposite of her brother. She is quiet and shy, but she's a bad student, so she often copied homework from James. She has black hair too, but her eyes are blue. Painting is her hobby and she is doing it very well. She want to be an artist. She goes to courses in fencing too, but there she is also very good.

 **History**

It was a lovely Saturday morning in the house of Danny and Sam. It was summer and the outside was warm and although. The time was 9 o'clock. Danny and Sam were already preparing the breakfast. Jessica also was woke-up and she was fixing her bed. She always wake-up early. Unlike James. He was a true dormouse. Today also was no exception. While his sister arranging he still sleeping.

"James, get up now! How long will you sleep? "Cried Jessica and sat on the desk.

"Even five moments, Mom ..." James muttered sleepily.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast." Jessica said and smiled, knowing how hungry fellow is her brother.

"Well, I get up." James said and anguish rose from the bed. He went to Jessica and look at her. "What are you doing, Jess?"

"Just finish a drawing." She replied. "I should be ready by tomorrow. The picture is for the summer competition. "

"I do not believe we are relatives. How can you do this boring thing? "Laughed James.

"Ha! Who says it! The man who all day watch at the chessboard! "Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" James pretended to be offended and walked to the bathroom.

Half an hour later the whole family was gathered for breakfast.

"What do we do today?" Asked Jess.

"Will we go to the pool?" said James excitely "Please, please, let's go to the pool!"

"Not today. We will go on your birthday. You will suffer in a week. "Danny chuckled.

"And why not today?" James began to fret.

"Your aunt is in Amity Park for a week. With your father will go to pick up your cousin Lily. She will visit us this week. "Sam explained. "Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, right." Jess is disappointing, but suddenly cheer. "This week will be fun!"

"Definitely!" Shouted James. "I will teach her to work with computer!"

"Oh, it will be so excited!" Muttered Jess. "Now will you learned her to play this boring chess?"

"In chess requires a logical thinking. It is not like painting to paint a house with flowers. "James laughed defiantly.

"Are you suggesting that you are smarter than me? For painting you must have talent and sense, not only are you moving blunt figures of a board! " Jess was not obliged.

"Stop quarreling! Everybody have talent. "Danny ended the dispute.

"Danny, we must go!" Said Sam.

"Yes, you are right. Jazz certainly already arrived. Let's go!"Danny agreed.

"Kids make up the room, which is designed for Lilly. Do not mess! We return two hours later. Oh, and no hassle! "Sam commanded. "Did you understand?"

"Yes, Mom." Jess replied.

"Ok. We are leaving you. Goodbye! "Said Danny and he and Sam left.

 **Secret box**

After about half an hour Jess and James arranged the room for Lilly. Jess made the bed and cleaned the room of dust. James put on the bed a few plush toys and hung some pictures of her sister on the walls.

"Well, I think it has become better." Jess said and she looked searchingly her work.

"Yes, it is." Agreed her brother. "Lily will very like it."

"What do we do now?" Asked Jess. "We have half an hour available before Mom and Dad to come back."

"Hmm ... I have an idea! Follow me! "Said James mysteriously and disappeared in the room of their parents.

"What's on your mind?" Jess said doubtfully.

"What would you say to open it?" James nodded to the bottom drawer of a bookshelf, which are always locked.

"No, we can't do this!" Jess stepped back. "Mom told us a hundred times not to touch there. And it is locked. "

"It was locked." James winked conspiratorially at his sister fished just under the mattress of the bed of their parents and after a second he took out a key. "A few days ago I accidentally see my mom to put the key here."

"Accidentally?" Jess raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, I spied."He betray. "Are you happy now?"

"No! This is wrong. They will be very angry, if they understand. "Jess was still adamant.

"You're awfully boring! Are not you a little curious what's inside? "

"Maybe just a little." Jess admitted, then hesitated. "Okay, I give up. Open quickly before I change my mind. "

James did not wait for a second invitation, he turned the key and opened the drawer. There was a box inside the drawer.

"Open it!" Jess said impatiently.

He did it. He open the box. Inside is showed a lot of pictures.

"Oh, what! Only some photos? Why not Mom allow us to look at pictures? "Protested James.

"Stop crying! Let's first look at them. "Jess suggested.

"Ok, let's look at them." James mumbled and took the first picture. It was Sam Tucker and Danny.

"These are mom, dad and Uncle Tucker when they were young!" Beamed Jess.

"Continue." Said her brother and took the next photo. It was Danny and Jazz. "These are Danny and Aunt Jazz."

"They are sweet." Jess said, and took another picture. This time it was visible family Fenton portal.

"This thing is weird. It may be a portal to another dimension! "Shivered dramatically James, who had a very vivid imagination. He did not even know he hit the top ten with this assumption.

"Do not be silly!" Spanked him his sister. "Dad said that grandparents were inventors. Surely this is another invention who inoperative. "

James grimaced and took a new photo. But this was different. It was Danny in his ghostly form.

"It's like dad ..." Jess stared in disbelief at the photograph.

"I remember that Mom had told that Uncle Tucker is good with computers. He may be tinkered with pictures of Dad and changed colors. "James explained.

"Yes, you are right." Jess your breath. "But the picture is pretty cool!"

She looked at another picture but at this moment she heard the car of Danny. Their parents had returned!

"Oh no! They returned! Take the picture in the box! "Jess said.

They quickly arranged pictures, closed box, and returned it to the drawer and locked it. Then James put the key back under the mattress. The front door slammed. Jess and James quickly went down the stairs and came down just in time.

"Well, did you fix Lily's room?" Asked Sam.

"Yes." Answered the twins in unison.

"Good for you." Danny praised them and smiled. "Now you can play with Lily, while we prepare lunch."

"Hello!" Lily greeted cheerfully and laughed. She had dark purple eyes, the same orange hair as her mother and had cute dimples. "What will we play?"

"In your choice." Jess smiled.

"Yes! Let's hide and seek! You will seek "she pointed out James and ran upstairs.

"Why not? Come on, sister! Go and hide! "And he began to count.

 **The picture**

The next day all slept late. Even Jess not woke-up early, because she was painted to 2 o'clock. Once they got up and breakfasted James and Jess went to the room of Lily for a game.

"What are you doing today?" Asked James.

"I want to paint!" Lily shouted cheerfully.

"It is very nice. Come to paint! "Jess said and she and Lily sat on a small table. "What do you want to paint?"

"Fairy!" Lily clapped hands.

"Okay. Do you want I also paint a fairy and gift it to you? "Asked Jess.

"Oh, yes!" Rejoiced her cousin and her eyes sparkled. "Your paintings are very nice! I want to paint like you! "

"I think not at all nice." James smiled defiantly.

"Shut your mouth!" Jess said and stuck her tongue out.

"Jess! Where did you say you left the drawing for the contest? "Cried their mother of the corridor.

"On my desk!" Shouted Jess.

Sam went into the twins' room and looked at the desk. There was a pile of sheets, crayons, paints.

"But it is scattered. I can not find a picture in this mess. "Sam sighed and began rummaging through the piles.

Not long after she find the painting she wanted. But before turning she spotted and lokked the desk again.

"I think I saw something familiar." She said and began to re-examine the drawings.

And then he saw a black paperboard. On it with white pencil was painted symbol DP. Sam was so surprised that dropped cards.

"What's going on here?" She asked in amazement. "Jessica! James! Come here immediately! "She cried.

They hurried to his mother.

"What is it, Mom?" Asked James.

"Can anyone explain to me what is it?" She show them the paperboard.

"But ... but ..." Jessica stammered. "A drawing."

"I know it's a drawing. The question is where are you saw it? "Sam raised his voice and suddenly it dawned. "Do not you have touched the secret box? James? "

"Well ... maybe ... yes." James admitted.

"Did I tell you not to touch there? And how you opened the drawer? "Sam looked at them searchingly and expected an explanation.

"Well, by chance I saw you when you came home the key under the mattress." Said James.

"Why did you have to open the box?" Sam wanted to know.

"To us was very interesting what's inside" Jess bowed her head.

"And what did you see there?" Sam softened.

"Photos. A few were you, Dad, Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz. And the one of photos a look that Tucker has tinkered with the computer and changed the colors of Dad. "Jess replied.

Sam felt great relief from what has been said.

"Well, this time I will forgive you, because I was young and curious too. But next time do not do things we should not, right? "

"Yes." Nodded simultaneously the twins.

"Okay, now get out." Sam smiled and children left.

After a few days. Came time to Lily go. Naturally she did not want.

"It's not fair! I do not want to go. I want to stay here for the party! "Lily began to fret.

"Come on, we will see you soon!" Jess told her.

"You have been fun here. You are two. And I'm all day at home with a boring nanny. "Lily complained.

"I'll tell your Mom to choose the funest nanny in all Washington. Do you like it? "Smiled Danny.

"Yes!" Rejoiced Lily. "Bye, Jess! Bye, James! "

"Bye!" Said James and Jess and their cousin do.

 **Mysterious disappearance**

The day was 24 of July. That day was a holiday. Because on that day the twins became 12 years old. They, of course, had gotten up early and waited 12 o'clock, because in this time began their party. In the half past nine Danny and Sam prepared to go.

"Well, children, we're going to take your friends and cakes. Can you tell us their names again? "Danny said.

"My friends are Courtney, Eleonora and Svetozar." Jess replied.

"And mine are Steven, David and Isabella." James finished.

"Well, we go. And please do not smashed the house while we're gone. "Sam commanded.

"As if we've ever done!" James crossed his arms.

"Never too late." Danny laughed. "We'll be back in 12 o'clock. What can go wrong?"

The answer to that question was, absolutely everything.

Just after two hours and a half the car of Danny and Sam parked in front of the house and they got out. Children also got out and ran after the big ones. Sam pushed the door open and ...

"Surprise!" Cried all and then they saw the house.

It all was inverted upside down. All laws of space and did not dare move. First who speak was Danny.

"James! Jessica! Are you inside? "He shouted.

No answer.

"Umm ... children ... the party is canceled. Sorry, but you have to go. "Sam said. Her voice was trembling.

"Well, it's not fair!" Murmured several of the children and then all departed.

"What's happened here?" Danny asked after they logging.

"I do not know. They have not done so. Why dud they overturned the whole house upside down? I dont understand. It makes no sense! How did they do it? "Sam said worriedly.

"I do not think that they acted alone." Danny said thoughtfully.

Sam looked at him. And then she see it. It was just behind Danny. On the wall was a picture of the whole family. There was a knife to the place where Danny is. On it was a note.

"I think you're right. Turn! "Cried Sam.

Danny did that. After he seeing the photo, he remained motionless a few seconds before it approached.

"What does write on it?" Asked Sam.

"Any numbers. I do not understand. What should that mean? "Said Danny.

"I think that's coordinates. We can deciphe them in the car. "Sam advised.

They went to the car and brought the numbers into a search engine. They turned out the coordinates of the warehouse in Wisconsin.

"What should it mean?" Wondered Sam.

"I do not know. But I immediately go there! "Said Danny, who immediately guessed what was happening and who is behind it. (I'm sure you know too)

"I come too!" Said Sam.

"No, I can do it myself!" Said Danny, shut the door and drove off.

During this time in hiding. The children were in the box at the bottom of the place.

"Why are we here? And who was he? What the hell is going on here? "Shouted James.

"Shh, do not cry. He can hear us. "Jess whispered. "I do not understand too. But I do not think it is right to cry. He looked dangerous. "

In that time came the villain.

"Hey! Who are you? Why you keep us here? Let us immediately or you will pay! "Shouted James again.

"Shut up! He'll problems upon thine! "Jess hissed.

He pretended not to hear them and left again.

During this time, Danny was coming to the place. After about a minute he stopped the car in front of the store. He went out of the car and walked purposefully toward the entrance of the building. He came in and looked around.

"Daddy!" Shouted Jess and James join.

"James! Jessica! Are you okay? "Danny said and ran towards them.

At the same time powerful attack hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. He turned his head and saw ... the face of Plasmius!

"Welcome back, Daniel!" He laughed.

Moments later Danny fell unconscious.

 **Last Battle**

When he woke Danny felt was chained. He tried to escape, but in vain. The chains stopped his ghostly powers. He looked around, but he didn't see Plasmius around.

"Dad, are you okay?" James asked nervously.

"Yes. Do not worry. I'll get out of here! "Danny said and wondered how it would really do it.

Suddenly he remembered. He decided to use his newest skill: telepathy. He tried to connect with Sam Tucker and Jazz.

"Friends, do you hear me?" Danny asked.

"Loud and clear." Tucker replied.

"You never told me that you are able this. Has anything happened?" Jazz asked.

"Actually yes. I need some help. "

"What happened?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Old trouble." Danny muttered. "Take some weapons and Spectral Speeder. I give you coordinates. Come as quickly as possible! "

"Well, come!" Said Tucker and Danny disconnected.

Danny opened his eyes and looked around again. Plasmius was entered.

"Plasmius I knows that you're involved! Only you are so cowardly as to attack me in the back! "Danny said angrily.

"No, I do not afraid of you. I'm just cautious. "Chuckled Plasmius.

"Let the children to go! Your problem is with me! "Shouted Danny.

"Do not pretended to be a hero. These do not go. "Laughed Plasmius.

"How did you come back? I sent you into space. "Danny asked.

"Actually, it was pure luck." Plasmius began. "One day after they left me in the space, from Earth was launched missile. I ducked inside and waited to go home again. Unfortunately missions lasting 15 years. I waited patiently, because I knew this is the only way to go back. The years passed quickly and it's time to go back to Earth. We landed in Japan. On the other end of the world! It took me time to realize where I am. I cross the entire ocean for long time. Yet I came here. I rented this place and started to make plans for revenge. "

"Yes, yes, thank you for retrospection." Yawned Danny.

"And now that you're here and I can destroy you!"

"Dreams, loser!" Came the voice of Sam. A moment later she Tucker and Jazz chime.

"Mom? What is going on here? Already quite confused! "Shouted Jess.

"It's a long story. You will ask questions later. "said Jazz and with one blow destroy the cell.

"Tucker, a little help?" Danny asked.

"Immediately, my friend!" Said Tucker and hit the chains with some weapons and they fell instantly.

"That's something else! Going ghost! " Said Danny and was transformed into a ghost.

"Wow, this is not seen every day!" James whispered to his sister.

"This explains the image into the box. And why Mom would not let us touch that! "Jessica realized.

Plasmius also transformed and they began a fierce battle. Plasmius was again able to attack Danny in the back and he fell to the ground. It was the turn of Sam Tucker and Jazz. Vlad deal with them quickly. During this time Danny came again and renew the battle. Plasmius have terrible idea. He prepared to shoot but instead to Danny he threw his attack to Jessica and James.

"Noo!" Danny cried, but it was too late.

Then happened something that no one expected. The ectoplasm from the attack mingled with their human DNA. You can guess what happened. They also became half ghosts! About James appeared two white hoops and he transformed. His hair became white, his eyes- green, his suit was blue, his shoes and gloves were black. Jess became the same, but it was a light pink suit. In the middle of the costumes, they were labeled DP.

"Wow, that is not expecting it." Tucker said in surprise.

"Are you all right, kids?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Yeah, but I feeled little weird." Said Jess uncertain.

"What are you talking about, it is incredible!" Shouted James.

"Hey, Plasmius! I seem you score an own goal! "Danny laughed.

"Oh, hell!" Shouted Plasmius and Danny attacked him.

Then he released his ghostly wail and that was the end of Plasmius.

"Come on, get out of here!" Danny laughed and they went out.

 **Gift**

Jazz and Tucker took Spectral Speeder and went back to their homes. Danny and Sam used a normal car and went home. There Danny fine house and after about an hour everything was as before. The time was 18 o'clock.

"We can still make night party, right?" James asked excitedly and everyone laughed at his unshakable optimism, but acknowledged that the idea is not bad.

"Why not? Will be fun. Now go upstairs. "Said Danny and twins obeyed.

"Danny, I ..." Sam began, but Danny interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I not had to use my power, but it's necessary. No longer do as promised. "

"No need." Sam smiled.

"What?" Danny asked in amazement.

"No need." Sam repeated. "Only now I realized how much I had missed the previous life. We are simply ones. I do not want anything to change. "

"Does this mean you want to I unlock the portal?" Danny asked with hope because it was missing chasing ghosts too.

"Yes, I do. And I think the children will want to chase ghost too. They will want to be like you. And a best train is with live targets. "Sam chuckled.

"Well, if you want!" Danny rejoiced and kissed Sam.

"Now I am going to prepare a festive dinner. And you unlock the portal! "Sam ordered and she went inside.

"What a great day!" Danny cried and flew to his parents' house.

Dinner was noisy and fun. The children learned all about ghosts and ghostly powers of his father.

"Well, what present do you want?" Danny asked.

The twins looked at each other and said, "We want to teach us everything you can!" They cried.

"I know you want this. Well, I will teach you! Training starts tomorrow! "Said Danny.

"Yes!" Leaping with joy James and Jessica.

The next day training began as Danny had promised. Children learned quickly, but they had some practice.

"So flying is easy. Just jump and focus! "Instructed Danny.

Jess do it at first try. James managed to do it, but he transformed into a human and fell.

"Excessive concentration is not a good idea." Danny advised.

"Oh, I understand!" James stood transfigured and flew again.

"Well done, James!" Danny said.

"A little help?" Jess lost control, she became invisible and started downstairs.

"Immediately!" Danny came down and pull Jessica back. "Do not worry. When I was a beginner I had such problems. Constantly rising invisible and sinking.

At that time, blue mist came out from the mouth of Danny Jessica and James.

"What was that?" James looked around.

"It's a ghost detector. It shows that the nearby ghost. "Danny explained.

Then came Skulkar.

"Hello, ghost boy! We don't see long time! "Said Skalkar and prepare for the attack.

"Children the best trained is with live target! Let's go! "Said Danny and protect them from attack, but failed to see the other, and it knocked him down.

"Hey, ugly! Now it's our turn! "Jess said and hit him with ektoenrgiya. "Great! How I do that? "

"Goodbye!" Said James to Skulkar and locked him in a thermos.

"You learn quickly. Good teamwork! "Smiled Danny.

"Yes! We did it! Give me five! "James said, and slapped his sister.

"Come on, team, time for rest. Mom made breakfast. "Danny said, and they all got in the kitchen.


End file.
